


孤雏

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, 萨博 - Freeform, 蕾玖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 拉郎，ooc的小垃圾文，我也不知道自己在写啥。。。
Relationships: Sabo/Vinsmoke Reiju
Kudos: 3





	孤雏

她在看海，而那一刻他正在看她。  
她是个粉色头发的女人，身材窈窕，面容姣好，弧度优美的五官在蔚蓝色的背景下映出一个淡淡的侧影，淡到好像下一刻就要消失、淡到她好像下一刻就要被无数的惆怅吞噬，像童话里的人鱼公主，随着清晨的第一缕阳光化作大海的泡沫……  
如果现在不是白天的话，萨博怀疑她就是会那样消失的，突兀的、仓皇的人鱼公主，有一双鸢尾花一样美丽的眼睛，就那样安安静静地站在那里，望着无际的海洋出神。

萨博从不是个对陌生人感兴趣的知心过客，只是在小酒馆随意擦身便热络聊上一晚。事实上，克尔拉总抱怨他冷淡的过分，除了报纸上间或的消息、字里行间有关于他爱惹麻烦的弟弟，其他的一切于他而言不过是个过客。那些纷纷扰扰的事情顺着洋流和滑过他们船帆的海风流淌过他的身体，而固执己见的萨博先生、被丢在过去的奥特卢克、他们敬业而靠谱的革命军参谋总长，纵使耐心笑着也从不能捕捉到那其中的一星半点。萨博你究竟对什么感兴趣呢，除了冗杂无趣的工作？克尔拉托着腮问他，明亮眸子里炽烈的温度灼烧他的皮肤，他总是对那样的眼神无可奈何，他总是对那样无忧无虑的克尔拉束手无策。大概是海吧，萨博回答道，压低帽檐溢出一声轻到快听不清的笑。  
大海啊，谁会对无边无际的大海不产生半丝情绪？它是那样浩大，又那样温柔，体贴地包容你的郁陶哀乐，每一重浪花包裹着每一个观海者幼稚的情绪，它升起时是雀跃的欢愉，它落下时是萧索的怅惘，它日复一日的敲打，连绵的沙岸承托着被投入海底的情意。那些不愿为人知晓，不肯再次翻阅的隐晦情感，都被观海者投进了深海，当浪经过，它们是被塑成海岸礁岩的破落。嶙峋的曲线，蜿蜒的排布，和他人的一块被遗失在彼岸。

萨博会倚靠在船舷上看海，和那个粉发女子一样的姿势，一动不动地望着浪潮，听着那反复的隆隆声陷入沉思。他们都是将一部分丢弃给大海的人，所以总会怅然若失从不死心地望回去，似乎那样用力地回看便能找到他们舍去的。  
无法说明缘由，他头一次靠近了那个只能说是过客的女人，站在她旁边和她一起看海。  
“多自由啊，是吧”  
女人悄声低喃，若有似无的香气谴着风进入他的鼻腔，他怔怔地点了头。  
“这世上没有比大海更加自由的了”  
他转过身，望着面无表情的女人挑眉笑道，莫名其妙的熟悉感催着他手心渗出汗液。游刃有余的参谋总长，破天荒地陷入无缘无故的局促里，只因为女人一个恬静的眼神就丢盔卸甲。  
“您真是个有趣的人”  
女人说着，眯起眼睛感受海风。她粉色的短发被吹的轻轻扬起，白皙的脖颈在阳光下似在发亮。恍惚间，萨博觉得她是真真切切会消弭在那道风里，像一只误入人间的人鱼，在海洋的呼唤下重返来处。  
但她没有，那阵风吹过她依然站在那里，穿着粉红色的连衣裙撑着栏杆深呼吸，和其他任何观光客一样，唇角逸出满足的喟叹。  
“但它，有时候说不定也是个束缚。它阻隔了我们和其他人，让我们穷极一生也没办法和那些想见的人再见”  
她说着，抬起手把额前的碎发理好，那双蓝色的哀伤眼睛不动声色地从海的方向移到他的方向。她有着和克尔拉不同的视线，虽然冰冷却依旧温暖的目光，若有似无地洒在他的身上，浅淡到不可思议，和她这个人一般，只是一触即离虚幻迷离的过客。  
“你也有很想见的人吗？”  
意志坚强的革命战士莫可名状地梗住了声音，垂下头喑哑回问。  
“我想，每个人都有想见却见不到的人吧”  
女人轻声笑着，仰起头望向天空，是和海洋一样的蓝色啊，她这样想道。  
“这位先生，请问您介意和我一起走一走吗？”  
“乐意奉陪”

难得休假的参谋总长和他偶然在海边遇到的神秘女人，肩并肩走在沿海的堤岸上，狂乱的风把他俩的衣服吹的沙沙作响，澄澈的阳光把他俩的头发晒的洋洋慵懒。  
萨博不知道身边女人的名字，但那好像不再重要。他们都是被这片海拯救或蛊惑的人，骤然相遇是海水与风的意外。  
“每次看到海，我总会想到我的母亲，她有着一双和大海一样的眼睛呢”  
当他们站在观景台上瞭望时，女人突然开口说道。  
“您一定和令堂很像吧”  
“不，比起我，我的弟弟更像她，他们都有一双比大海还要美丽的蓝色眼睛”  
女人勾起嘴角，眼神里情不自禁地添上几分怀缅。她顿了顿，才悠悠然继续倾诉  
“至于我，只是一个不值一提的人罢了，和母亲还有……他比，我简直丑陋的不像话，真不知道她把我生下来究竟有什么意义”  
“您很漂亮啊，在我眼里”  
“那或许是您不知道我这里是长什么样的吧，”  
她扭过头笑着看他，指着自己心脏的地方无比哀伤地说道，眼角被风吹散的泪珠滴滴点点落在了萨博心上。记忆里有个人也曾这样绝望而悲怆地叙说，比任何人都要倔强的眼睛里却分明有可以战胜一切的自信。  
\- 所以我会找到的，我活着究竟有什么意义。  
那个只有十岁的小男孩言之凿凿地发誓，耀眼的日光在他面前都失却了颜色。  
萨博怔住了，直到女人叫了他好几次他才愣愣地回过神来。  
“我们继续往前走吧，听别人说前面有个古老的灯塔呢”  
她还是笑着，即使那个笑容不夹杂任何和喜悦有关的情愫。在萧瑟的海风里，女人是这样的寂寞，令和克尔拉有约在先的萨博也不忍拒绝，或者说，他不知道该怎样拒绝。

“您之前说想见的人，就是令堂吗？”  
“她十多年前就去世了，怕是想见也见不到吧”  
女人不再说话了，她踢着脚边细小的石子缓慢地前进着，她比萨博矮半个头，比起一低头就只能看见发旋的克尔拉，萨博每次侧眼都能望见她曲卷的眉毛，以及被半边刘海遮住的脸颊。光洁的皮肤，忧伤的表情，她整个人像是沉没在深海的遇难船，等待一个人将她打捞。  
“这个世界上还有恶魔果实这样的东西呢，我想和死去的亲人见面或许也是可以实现的吧”  
“您也有想再见的死去亲人吗？”  
她的声音像一把刀子割开了他小心缝合的伤口，腥臭的鲜血涌出来，堵住他渺小的心房，狂暴的情绪风暴似乎要把他击溃，在汹涌的浪潮里他费尽全力才把握最后一分冷静。  
“他不是我的亲人……不仅仅是我的亲人”  
这句话他从未和其他人讲过，即使是最亲切的克尔拉也曾吝惜言语。那是他心中最隐秘的疤，却出乎意料地在这个素昧平生的女人面前坦诚所有。  
“他和您很像，是个会质问自己存在意义的人”  
萨博勉强哂笑，摁着快被风吹跑的帽子沉沉回复。  
“那他最后找到了吗？”  
女人问道，眼睛里湿漉漉的情意让不想再谈这个话题的萨博也不忍拒绝。  
“我想他找到了，所以我相信您也会找到的”  
“希望吧……但我想找不到也没什么关系了”  
她抬起头，任由风把她的发丝彻底吹乱。萨博就站在不远的前面望着她，望着她把自己的那点惶恐丢进海里。而他呢，和她一起，把骤然忆起的伤怀扔进了无垠蔚蓝。他们自欺欺人地延续行程，往着尽头那座废弃的灯塔，头也不回地往前走。

他们会来这个岛屿完全是个意外，起码在克尔拉和哈库的眼里，他们的船是偏离了航向才会抵达这个偏居一隅的小岛、一个刚刚才战乱中脱身，在遗失了白胡子海贼团庇佑后挣扎了两年才安然无虞的小岛、如果不是那段有关灯塔的传说甚至不会出现在地图上的小岛。  
那座灯塔是白色的，十几米高的圆柱体孤独地耸立在小岛尽头，在防波堤的底端拔海而出，与他作陪的只有恋恋不舍的波浪。它的传说是有关大海的，换言之平平无奇的灯塔又怎堪描摹其他故事呢？  
“听说每年七月七盂兰盆节，顺着灯塔的光，人可以和过去的自己相见，甚至能改变过去呢”  
萨博攀上最后一级台阶，自然而然地伸出手想帮女人一臂之力。但她只是轻松自在地跳上了一米高的石阶，转身愉快地冲萨博笑。金发男人诧异的摇摇头，和她一起笑了。  
“如果和过去的自己见一面，您有什么想说的吗？”  
女人拍了拍裙角的尘土，悠悠地问道。这是个很尖锐的提问，叫一直游刃有余的男人呆滞了半晌。  
“我想，我会叫十岁的自己不要和名义上的父母一起回家”  
“您恨他们吗？”  
“也谈不上恨吧，只是我从很小的时候开始，就明白他们只是生下我的人，但他们并不是让我之所以成为我的人”  
“您很勇敢呢……是我就做不到”  
她撇过头去，望着那座外壁斑驳的灯塔出神，像是不愿意萨博看见她脸上盘桓半秒的脆弱。  
“你只是你自己，是你经过的那些事造就的，家庭啊父母啊兄弟啊，只不过是其中一部分罢了，他们并不能组成完全的你”  
萨博说完，才难堪地赧红了脸，他不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，讷讷地解释道  
“我没有想说教的意思，您别误会”  
“不，我很感激您和我说这些”  
女人回望他孤凄地笑了，良久，她才低下头，摩挲着鬓角的碎发缓缓出声  
“您是第一个和我这么说的人”

他们向着灯塔走去，那座默默无语的庞然大物就坐落在那里，无喜无悲地迎接它的访客。波涛拍岸的响动日夜不歇，重复的声音似乎在昭示这个地方的亘古不变。闪烁的红光射向海面，将原本纯粹的蓝渲染点点猩红，像是火焰燃烧其上，阑珊的白日迟缓地退居海平面下。  
看守灯塔的人叫萨鲁曼，是个白发苍苍的老人，盘虬在下巴上的胡子歪七扭八的张扬着，和他这个人一样浑身上下透露出不稳定的气场。  
萨博和女人走到灯塔底下第一眼就察觉了他，怪异的耄耋老者，正握着他那根和灯塔一般老旧的拐杖坐在门前发呆。  
“你们是今天仅有的客人，还好，天还没有完全黑下来”  
萨鲁曼含糊不清的声音炸响在他们耳畔，如同粗钝的锯齿切割饱含水汽百年老木的刺耳响动，让萨博和女人情不自禁皱起了眉头。  
“请问天黑了会怎么样吗，老人家?”  
女人温和地问道，蓝色的眸子因为傍晚的暮气也燃上了薄薄一层湿意，苍穹晶莹的星辰，坠落在那汪诱人的蓝里。萨博也有一双蓝色的眼睛，但它们从不会像女人的这样，将盈盈易碎的美当做超越其他的标识，像是只要匆匆一瞥就会打破那不堪一击的宁谧。  
“天黑了就看不见这么美的夕阳了，跟我来吧”  
萨鲁曼缓慢地挥挥手，让他们跟着他的步伐走进了灯塔里。潮湿的木头与海洋的咸腥味将密闭的塔身当做了虿盆，复杂的气味悄然滋生。女人不满地吸了吸鼻子，却还是踩着吱呀的楼梯往上走去，她后面的萨博鼻间，百合花的香气正悠然摇晃着。  
“请吧，唯二的两位客人”  
萨鲁曼推开塔顶半阖的门，侧过身张开手臂，邀请他们进入最后的空间。  
“这里看夕阳是全岛最美的，来过的人都这么说”  
“是，确实很美”  
女人如释重负地笑了出来，原来萦绕她四周的愁绪都随着刺眼的射灯光芒脱胎换骨，蜕变成一种内敛而温润的气息，和那抹清沁的百合花一起绽放在塔顶。看到相识半天的旅伴洗却惆怅，善良的参谋总长也不由自主开心起来，他和女人一起，撑着塔顶黧黑的栏杆望向落日下橘黄色的大海。  
“你们知道两年前死掉的火拳艾斯吗，他也曾来过这里，为了那个传说”  
坐在一旁的萨鲁曼点燃烟斗，在飘扬的烟雾里慢悠悠地说道  
“唉，多好的一个年轻人，就那样死了”  
老人语气里的惋惜不过是一个衰朽的生命对年轻生命的珍视，他们萍水相逢的情谊也只够组织如此肤浅的情感回路。但那句话里每一个字，都像钉子敲进了萨博心底，他的心被捏住了，饱和的悲伤满溢出了眼角。  
“你是说波特卡斯D艾斯吗，白胡子海贼团二番队长的波特卡斯D艾斯”。萨博听见自己语无伦次地问道，脸颊滑过的冰凉水珠让他有瞬间的恍神。他好像哭了，所幸这里并没有人认识他，没有人会嘲笑他失格的举动。  
“还能是哪个艾斯呢，这世上也只有他一个那么有名的艾斯啊”  
萨鲁曼砸吧着烟嘴凄楚回答，呛鼻的尼古丁气味代替明丽的百合香，狭小的房间里空气凝滞。言行欠妥的参谋总长拭干唐突的泪水，扯开嘴角勉力笑了笑  
“他，他来过是吗？”  
“是啊，老大一个小伙子了，还相信那不切实际的传说呢，在这住了好几天说要等七月七。”  
“老人家，请问他要做什么呢？那个火拳艾斯”  
女人代替萨博问出他堵塞于口的提问，她温暖的手掌轻轻搭在男人颤抖的肩上，像安抚彷徨弟弟的姐姐般温柔而绵密，叫原本难堪不安的心脏陡然平静。  
“嗐，奇奇怪怪的，他对着海面喊了足足三十分钟呢，最后嗓子都喊哑了还不肯停下来，他在喊什么……”  
萨鲁曼滞了滞，抽着烟思考了半晌才继续说道  
“‘别让萨博回去’，他是在喊这句话吧”

太阳落下来了，浓稠的黑夜笼罩了海边孤零零的灯塔，但它倔强的红光不信邪地穿破浑噩，洒在他们头发上，两个萧索的身影站在一起却不能相互依存，只不过是孤独的叠加态罢了。  
“今天也是七月七呢”  
她说着，立在潮来潮往的礁石上不肯离去。  
“您有没有什么想对过去的自己说呢？”  
融化在暮色里的柔和话语，差点被涛声掩盖，让萨博后颈起了一层薄栗。因为刚刚哭过，他的咽喉还辣辣的疼。但下定决心的金发男人清了清嗓子，冲着澎湃的海潮大声喊道：  
“喂，不要再忘了！这次不要忘记啊！一定要记得啊你这个笨蛋！”  
把他灵魂都掏空的呐喊，响彻在空空荡荡的海上，鲜红色的灯光下，他和女人的影子似乎也被投射在了漆黑波面。  
“那两道影子就是过去的我们吧”  
“如果是就好了，您没有什么想说的吗？”  
“唔，让我想想”  
“您不快点他们就要消失了”  
声嘶力竭的宣泄让萨博卸下了原本压在胸口的沉重巨石，他不由得好心建议他同样苦恼的旅伴，期盼她和自己一样能彻底将其中一部分哀愁尽情释放。被说服的女人深吸一口气，将手掌握成喇叭的形状同样用尽全力的喊道：  
“放他走吧！不要回头！快点走吧！”  
良久，寂寥的灯塔又回归了寂寥，只有哗啦啦的波浪声，欢送它们今天唯一的客人。

站在灯光暧昧的街道上，小镇钟楼的指针已经指向了九点整。想到克尔拉那张生气的脸和不留情面的惩罚手段，天不怕地不怕的革命军战士也禁不住慢了步伐。他前面的女人表情平静地走着，没有期待也没有恐惧，每一次落地的步伐都轻柔而果决，即使前方是枪林弹雨也无法阻碍她的脚步。  
“就到这里吧，今天真的谢谢您”  
女人停下来，转身深深鞠躬，她脸上若有若无的笑意被昏暗的灯光氤氲，像是一伸手就可以擦去。她再次被无法形容的巨大悲怆包裹、让萨博无能为力的强悍力量，像是名为世界的罪愆沉甸甸的倾轧在她瘦弱的肩膀上。或者再一次，那罪愆降临在他身边，他束手无策的命运之神，在夺走他灵魂另一半后阴笑着卷土重来……  
自信洋溢的革命军参谋总长被深深的无力感淹没，他耳边的火焰燃烧到最后一刻，焦黑的木柴苟延残喘地呻吟。  
“希望今天您说的话过去的您有听到”  
女人挽起头发，哀伤地笑着。背对街灯她侧过头，下阵风吹来的时候她便要离去了。  
“……没有关系了，希望您能找到自己存在的意义，不，是一定会找到的”  
总是游刃有余的男人跌跌撞撞说着，仓促的样子怕是克尔拉看到也要讶异。他想伸手触碰眼前的女人，却绝望地发觉他和过去一样连抬手的力气都不再拥有了。  
“您知道吗，我今天杀了人呢”  
她用微不可查的音调悄然开口，金发男人只是静静看着他，等待她接着说下去  
“我杀了好多人，他们本来不应该死的……我是无可救药的，但他不一样……只要他，找到存在的意义就好了”  
“您是说您弟弟吗？”  
“嗯，他是那么善良那么温柔，和我完全不一样。所以，他获得幸福我大概就满足了吧”  
萨博攥紧了双拳，他沉默了许久不知该如何回应女人浸透绝望的话语，直到钟楼叮叮当当敲响了九下，他才抬起头讷讷说道：  
“我也有个弟弟，不过他是个麻烦的小子，不按常理出牌又好哭，常常叫人头疼。但是没有办法，他是我唯一的兄弟了，所以无论如何我也会保护好他的……但是我相信，他所希望的也是我能有自己的人生，独立于他的、在这片大海上与众不同的冒险。他知道我过得很幸福的话，也会很开心的……”  
还有艾斯也是，萨博扶正帽檐，对面前的女人展露出无与伦比的巨大微笑。胸膛里熊熊燃起的火焰叫他不再迷惘，他倏忽幻想起某个冲着海面大喊的黑发男孩，那个人无比精彩的故事在渡过无穷重洋后依旧随着海风环绕人们耳际……他在喊完最后一个字的时候会和自己一样释怀又感伤地笑出来吧，虽然他的冒险已经落幕了，但自己的仍在继续。  
“所以，您的弟弟一定也是这样觉得的。如果可以的话，请您把那些不信任和对世界的绝望都交给我吧。实不相瞒，把压在您身上的重担都敲碎，正是我的工作。希望我们下次见面的时候，您能给我的工作五星好评”  
他挥挥手，和女人道别，他想他还有好多事情要做，不仅仅为了天涯某处闹腾的捣蛋弟弟、为革命军旗帜上闪烁的徽标、为熄灭在马林梵多的一束火焰给他心口造就的永远无法修补破损，也为了无数个和女人一样的、在世界藩篱里沉沦的可悲个体。  
“谢谢您，革命军的萨博先生”  
“不客气，文斯莫克的蕾玖女士，有缘再见”  
蕾玖哂笑着点头，目送金发男人挺拔的背影消失在黑夜里。两个萍水相逢的过客，就这样匆匆滑过彼此的生命。

尾声  
虽然辽阔的海会阻隔人和人相遇，但如果许愿的足够虔诚，大抵连残忍的波塞冬也会被撼动吧。萨博情不自禁的这样想，当他再一次遇见蕾玖时，在同一个地点和同一个梦里。  
她还是倚在那里看海，长长的凌乱头发被风吹着掩住了那双美丽的眸子。她不再像个一触即碎的人鱼公主，把忧郁两个字镶嵌在灵魂深处。她转过头朝萨博微笑时，最耀眼的那抹阳光恰好刺痛了他的视网膜。  
“多自由啊，不是吗？”  
萨博颔首，和蕾玖肩并肩凝望一望无际的汪洋，两双蓝色的眼睛，两具靠近的温暖躯体，两个相互安慰的孤单灵魂。我们这次该和过去的自己说什么呢，萨博听见蕾玖低声问道，远处灯塔的光把他俩的影子印到粼粼海上，于是新任世界政府的首席参谋总长，牵起闪亮的笑容淡然回答：  
“你又见到她了，这次的大海，没有再耍赖呢”

the end


End file.
